Andere: One for A Million
by sombertime.sadness
Summary: The power to change doesn't come often to people. When Ed manages to change one major life event in his past...what will be affected? Rating coming later. Ed, Roy, Riza, Al, Winry, Trisha, Hughes. Pairings soon to be discovered. Rater T for cursing right now.
1. Prolouge

**Andere: One for A Million**

German Adj: An-deray

Meaning: Change, alternate, switch, different.

If you have the power to change one thing in your past; would you do it? But remember, one change can and will affect millions.

* * *

Prologue:

The Past.

"_Brother"_

That voice, sounds so familiar. Heavy eyes, the voice sounded so distance, sounds coming from his voice sounded far. Mumbled as if hearing it under water. Head was pounding, eyes hurt to even open. Body ached...oh god limbs felt like lead, breathing heavy.

"_Brother...are you feeling alright?"_

Again? Why is this voice so haunting, the back of my mind knew it but mentally didn't want to believe it. The sweat could be felt dripping down, it was like being awake in someones own nightmare, feeling what they are feeling. Then hit it, sunlight baring down causing eyes to squint tighter even closed.

"Come on brother I can see you ignoring me, it's almost 10 am everyone's awake...mom left to the store" Finally eyes snapped opened. His breathing gasped as is just emerging from drowning. Golden eyes opened up as he forced himself up out of the bed, panting he looked around...it was, his room? His own room? The same pale yellow walls, twin sized bed with a green comforter and white sheets and white pillows. It was surprisingly neat, but off in the corner made his heart drops. The dirty blonde hair like it was mixed with moms brown and Hohenheim's blonde. Darker golden eyes a smile plastered on his face.

"About time you wake up geeze you look like you got hit by a train" His voice was normal...no longer having the hint of empty metal.

"A-Al..." He coughed clearing his throat. Al blinked tilting his head eying his brother for a second. But his concerened stare changed into a frightful shock as all was tackled almost falling down hitting the ground.

"Al is that really you!" Ed gasped holding his brother wrapping an arm around his head and giving his head a nuggy.

"O-Ow damn brother stop it whats wrong with you?" Al groaned and squirmed trying to get out of the death grip from his older brother. Finally managing to squirm out of Eds grip his body was just met with pants and forced to spin around like he was being patted down like someone breaking through security.

"Al your back!? I mean your...put together, y-your okay?" Ed asked and Al just backed away a bit and laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I-I have to go meet Winry, brother I think your still not feeling well, you kinda passed out last night you must have been tired. Mom will be back later she went with Aunty Pinako to the market for dinner. Go splash some water on your face or something" Then Al left just as faster as he appeared this morning. Head was still spinning as he looked around. It worked? It really worked. Everything was...different, but as it should be.

He had to calm down, not act different people will get suspicious. Walking to the closet where he suspected his clothing would be he just changed into just simple dark pants and a white top with blue button up shirt. Walking down the stairs his eyes caught onto some photos, it was like a timeline. Photos from every year that had missed. Fishing photos, camping, photos with Winry. Wait...what year was it?

Hurrying over to the kitchen he stopped and saw the calender. Pointing his right hand at it he froze, right hand, scratch that his whole arm was...flesh? Reaching down he felt his leg and it was flesh again. Everything was as if it should be. So far no dramatic changes. Maybe the gate was wrong, everything was the way it was supposed to be.

Hearing barking coming from the other room he saw a floppy looking down come waddling their way into the kitchen. Ed smiled and reached down patting his head. "Hey Den, you still have a metal arm huh?" he smiled and just scratched his head as he barked happily. Glancing back up he saw the year. 1915, so Al was 15 and he was 16.

"Damn Gate...just fling me wherever you want me too" He laughed talking to himself as he followed Den out the door.

"_Is it to your liking?"_

Ed froze when he heard that young voice in his head. The..gate?

"_Yes it's me, everything is back to normal, you stopped a major event in your life, how does it feel?"_

Ed sat down on the porch, looking out at the green valley, it was a beautiful summer morning, a light breeze blowing through the valley, their childhood swing gently swaying back and forth from the branch.

"Everything is perfect...Mom is still alive, Al is okay and in his body, hell im in my own body"

"_Perfect you say? Well I guess here in your cute little village it's all perfect, but remember, if you squish a bug in the past, you could cause an entire array of events, maybe that little bug you stomped caused an earthquake or the entire race of bugs to die"_ The gate laughed.

Ed shook his head as stood up seeing Winry and Al laughing having a good time.

"I don't see any bad happening right now, I stopped mom from dying, exposing her illness, she is alive, Al and I never did the transmutation, we never went into the military..." His eyes widened, never went into the military. Suppose thats for the better anyway, no one got involved in their search, so no one died for them...right?.

"_Just give it time to see if this timeline suits your taste, but remember..."_ Ed looked up and smiled seeing Winry and Al walking up.

"_One change affects millions"_

"Careful Winry brother attacked me this morning, kept asking me if I was okay? He's the one that passed out last night" Winry sighed and flipped her on long blonde hair behind her back.

"We came to get you, Aunty and Mom will be back soon they asked us to prepare the kitchen at Auntys" Ed smiled and nodded his head sitting up and called for Den to follow. He smiled watching Al and Winry smiling. He had to get some answers.

"Al, where's Hohenheim?" Al blinked and looked back at Ed with a confused face. "Brother you never speak of dad, we don't know where he is remember?" Bastard still left huh, doesn't surprise him. His golden eyes rolled not wanting to speak of it anymore.

"Speaking of that do you wanna go visit your mom and dads grave?" Winry just smiled and nodded her head. So her parents were still dead. Ed's change wouldn't have affected the war. Walking down the path Den started barking and ran off to the distance seeing two figures walking towards them. One taller, one pale purple dress, apron, brown hair over her shoulder. Ed's heart dropped, her smiling face, glowing hair, warm motherly aura as she carried a basket of fresh fruits.

"Oh hey mom's back al-Ed?" Al watched his brother take off down the dirt path like a bat out of hell, legs carrying him as fast as he could, Pinako's eyes widened as she saw Ed and Trisha dropped the fruit just intime to catch Ed in her arms as he held her tightly as his shoulders shook threatening to cry.

"Edward what has gotten into you? Are you feeling better?" She asked kindly as she out a hand on top of his blonde hair. Pinako groaned. "Edward you numbskull now we gotta rewash the fruits and vegetables" But Ed didn't care, he was in his mothers arms once again, feeling that warmth once again. It was nice and intoxicating.

"Edward hunny? I was only gone for a couple hours" She asked again and Ed just shook his head smiling as he regained composure. Oh if only she knew, she was really gone for 5 years. Ed smiling and just stopped the tears from every falling as Al ran up and smiled patting on Ed's back.

"Mom I think brothers broken he's been acting weird today"

"Midget acts weird everyday" Ed's eye twitched looking back at Pinako.

"Hag of the dwarfs!" Al and Trisha just laughed as she smiled looking down at her two sons. Ed and Al looked up at their mother and smiled.

"Come on let's go make supper as a family" Ed and Al followed behind Trisha and Pinako as Winry ran up with Den back to the house. Ed noticed they weren't carrying enough food for them all and it got him thinking, maybe they have more at the house.

"I can't believe our market and what little they have" Trisha said looking down at Pinako who just puffed on her pipe and blew it in the air.

"Well with the rations were allowed and the drought and raids in central who knows what we can get now-a-days" Ed stopped walking when he heard that. Drought and...raids?

"And that darn wall, I mean what are the state alchemists thinking? No one is allowed in or out without special permission...I remember that city when it was bustling back in the days, free trains going in and out...now I don't think there is a simple rail road heading there"

In Ed's mind the gate was smirking as he sat there in the white void.

_'Like I said one change...millions of affects'_

* * *

REVIEW!~ Please hehe

So I guess you know what the change was. Ed stopped Trisha from dying...how will that affect all those who he came into contact with?

Don't worry you will find out how in later chapters. This was just a prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

This is it, death is coming. Ed was seeing it right before his eyes. Father, walking closer and closer, with a pissed look on his face. A death glare that would stop a chimera in it's track. Growling came emanating from him, the stones power leaking from the cuts like lightening shooting out of the clouds. Golden eyes widened as blood dripped down his forehead. His pupils staring down father like a scared cat.

His body screaming in agony as his mind told him to run, but nothing was working. He screamed out in pain and panted as he tried to released his arm which had metal poles protruding from his forearm and underneath his shoulder. People were screaming for him to run, get up, run away, Al...Mei Chang, even mustang, though he couldn't see he knew that Ed was in trouble.

"The stone..." That haunting voice said as his blonde hair fell over his face, the veins popping through his skin from that explosion of power, the stone threatening to reject him. Ed tried moving his arm but it was no use, blood just poured out of the wound. Hohenheim was on the ground from taking the blunt of Fathers attack

"Give me...your stone you vile human! GIVE IT TO ME" With each step he got closer, the cries and voice got louder. Ed gritted his teeth as he felt scared, Father was getting closer. Feint voices could be heard from from Al and Mei. She stood up and moved to clear a path, she raised her arms throwing her kunai aimed for the empty spot where Ed's metal arm used to be. Ed's eyes widened seeing them in the shape of Alkahestry.

"Mei...Al what-" Mei's eyes were filled with tears as she used her foot to make the star as quickly as she could, but Father caught on. With a growl he grabbed a piece of metal and using the stone with what power he had left turning it into a vine like whip and raised his hand flicked the kunais out of the wall.

"Don't interfere! Or i'll kill you!" The whip circled around Mei lifting her up and slammed her back into the ground knocking her out as her little panda nudged crying at her shoulder. Al tried sitting up but his destroyed metal body in half, the cracks in his metal almost hitting his blood seal making him unable to move.

"Ed! Mei! Come on Ed move! Your stronger than this!" Father was now in front of Edward, his eyes widened as he met up with the matching gold ones. Father knelt down and just stared at Edward.

"Human...give me your stone, I'll spare you life, give yourself to me..." Ed scoffed and glared up at him, he summed up the courage and spit a wad of blood landing on his cheek.

"Fuck you, yeah you'll spare my life but what about everyone in Amestris, you'll kill all my friends...all my family. So fuck you" Father just left the blood on his cheek, reaching up he gently wiped it away on his middle finger.

"Very well...if I must lose a sacrifice fine...it will be for the greater good" It all happened within as second, on moment people were running wanting save Ed, getting closer. Even Mustang, blindness didn't stop him from trying to save one of his men, Ed could hear his screams in the background saying 'get up Fullmetal' or 'that's an order, get up!' Riza probably explained the situation. The the next moment seemed to go by slow motion. A hand dived into Ed's chest, penetrating the body even going through the piece of cement he was stuck to. "Your energy will be put to good use" Blood poured down his stomach making a pool underneath him. As Father removed his hand Ed's eyes faded, blood dripped down his mouth quickly like overflowing sink. The last thing he heard was...nothing...everyone was silent as life left his body. Like everyone was in shock, their hero had...died.

–

Ed gasped as he was flung into the white void landing on his chest, he coughed as his pushed himself up with his arms and wiped his mouth, but no blood? He sat up on his legs he patted where he was stabbed.

"Am I-"

"_You're dead"_

Ed whipped his head around seeing it again, that white creature that calls himself 'the gate' 'everything' 'the law' was sitting right before him with that cheesy smile. In shock Ed fell back to the ground on his bottom just staring at him.

"No I-I can't I failed...where's Al! W-What happened I can't be dead!" Ed lunged forward as it disappeared as Ed just fell through it down to the ground.

_"You failed, that's right everyone in Amestris will be absorbed just like Xerxes. In fact it's probably happening right now...want to take a look?"_ Ed shook his head covering his eyes not wanting to see everyone dying because of his failure.

"I don't want this...i've killed too many...Nina...Alexander...Hughes. Don't you fuckin' show me!" Ed yelled and clapped his hands but nothing happened...of course nothing happened he was in the void, before the gate ready to pass on. "I'm not finished yet! Take me back!" he yelled collapsing to the ground on his knees and forearms slamming his fists to the ground.

"_You want to go back huh?"_ A gate came from the void, but it was different, along with sorrow-filled faces, were time clocks, large wooden doors with sand dripped down slowly and just vanishing into the air.

"_Do you think you deserve to go back? After all the hardships, death, failures, peoples lives you trampled trying to satisfy your own goal?"_ Ed was speechless, was he really that selfish through out his life._ "Do you think you can do it again? All over again? What will you sacrifice this time? I think it will be very interesting to watch...Walk through this gate and I'll send you back...but you might not like where you land" _He smirked and moved out of the way as the gate opened up.

Ed stood up hesitant as he stared down the gate to go back? What does the gate mean? Would he really take him back to that point where he died? Who knows if the gate has the power or not, but it's his only choice.

"Now hold on a minute, what do you mean go back?"He asked.

"_I never wanted to see you fail, you are quite interesting-"_ Ed cut him off.

"Tch' you mean you didn't want your show to end huh?" Edward crossed his arms as he looked towards the gate and back to the being in front of him. "What do you want this time...if I go through that door what am I going to lose?" he asked.

"_You know it doesn't work like that I'm not going to tell...go through the door and find out" _The doors remained open showing a black void that who knows where it lead. He wasn't going to find out anything sitting here. He died back at the battle, everyone else was probably consumed for energy. Ed still had a job to do and he wasn't going to lay there dead on the ground. Stepping forward he walked up to the gate before being grabbed, arms wrapping around his arms, torso and legs as he was pulled through time gate.

'_Change a major life event that you think will make every wrong you have done right again and i'll send you back to the present. __But just remember...don't let anyone see you. Two little pipsqueaks would be hard to explain'_

–

Gasps filled his lungs as he opened his eyes, his vision was greeted with a serene blue sky with just a few clouds. Sitting up his body ached not too but he knew he had too. Looking around he stretched and popped his back. That's right, the gate sent everything...backwards. "Damn I gotta stop going through the gates..." he groaned whipping the dirt off. He didn't feel different, his body was still intact, so what did he lose. Snapping out of his thoughts he heard some running and feint foot steps.

"Mommy Mommy! Look what brother and I made!"

Ed blinked looking behind him and he cursed silently to himself realizing where he had landed right beside their family tree. He could feel little golden eyes falling right where he used to be. Sighing he shook his head he had to be more careful, getting caught by any family members or Rockbells could be dangerous. Peaking from behind the tree he saw himself. He couldn't have been more than 8 years old.

"Brother made that one I can still only do this" Little Alphonse said as he looked down at his slightly deformed clay horse.

"Well I think they are both wonderful" Their mother smiled as she patted their heads in praise. Edward smiled as he stayed behind the tree. He remembered that day, running up to mother with their grins big and showing how well they could do alchemy. "Now go wash up, were all having dinner at the Rockbells tonight"

Edward watched his younger self and Alphonse run off to their friend Winry's house.

_'Are you just going to stand there?'_

Ed rolled his eyes and sighed leaning against a tree. His body stayed against the tree as he ran his flash hand along the soft grass.

"Just shut up, I gotta think of a plan I can't just barge in and say 'Hi mom im your son from the future where your dead...but I can't help but feel...that I shouldn't mess with this...I messed up once messing with the balance of life-"

_'And look where it got you, limbless and your brother just a soul in a can, but if you never tampered with it, you would have grown up with a mother, happy family and friends, never trampling on each others lives...you have a chance to fix this. Now the question is what will you do?'_

Edward sat up and walked to the back of his house to the kitchen window, leaning against it he moved just enough so his eyes would see inside his old family kitchen. His eyes fell upon his mother having a coughing fit into a napkin with small speckles of blood. His gut wrenched, he knew what he had to do to fix this.

_'What will I do? I'm going to make this right, she won't suffer anymore'_

* * *

If you have any questions leave them in the review and also some good comments are always welcomes. Thanks to everyone who is following :)


End file.
